Synthetic aperture radars generate imagery by processing multiple received signals that have been reflected from a moving target. Inverse synthetic aperture radars include a particular class of synthetic aperture radars that generate imagery using movement of its antenna relative to the target. Synthetic aperture radars and inverse synthetic aperture radars may serve many useful purposes including generation of imagery that may be difficult to obtain using visual image generation mechanisms, such as video cameras, that generate imagery using the visible light spectrum. For example, synthetic aperture radars may generate imagery through generally opaque walls or during periods of inclement whether when fog or other type of precipitation may cause relatively poor visibility.